Finnick's Love
by annycs13
Summary: A story told from the eyes of Finnick and Annie as we go through Finnick's life and the ups and downs of being a victor and falling in love with a certain girl
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Finnick

When I was young, I thought everything was perfect. I went to a special training academy to train for the Hunger Games during the week, and on weekends I would play out on the beach with my parents and younger sister, Selena. It wasn't until I was around 12 that Selena began to bring around some of her friends, a dark haired girl named Annie Cresta, and a strawberry blonde named Lena Lophelia. I never really hung around them much except for in passing. They would come by my house since my father was the vice mayor of District Four.

It was when I turned 14 that things changed. I was called up to the 75th Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

Finnick

Mags shuffled up to me with a blanket. I stood out on the balcony, staring out at the darkened landscape as the train sped to the Capital.

"Thanks Mags," I murmured as she wrapped it around my shoulders.

"You need to keep warm. There won't be any blankets in the arena." Mags said frankly. I nodded. Part of me was still in shock for being chosen. It wasn't like I wasn't prepared, I was, but a piece of me never thought I would actually be chosen for the games due to my father's position in the district. Even the Vice-Mayor's son can be chosen I supposed.

"How's Angeline doing?" I asked. Angeline was the girl tribute chosen from District 4. She was a small, shy looking girl of 17 who seemed to have no training, and seemed so in shock that she hadn't spoken a word since the reaping. Mags patted my hand.

"She'll recover."

"She won't survive." I muttered, hating myself for thinking that. Mags shrugged.

"23 of you won't survive." she said frankly. I looked at her in surprise. Mags had always appeared to be a quiet, elderly woman to the populace of District 4, but talking to her now, I saw that she was actually quite funny, despite being alive and living in such a bleak world for so long.

It took them 2 days to reach the Capital. Despite my hesitations on the Capital's intentions, I did find the cityscape breathtaking.

"Isn't it marvelous." Odette breathed, her long nailed pink hands coming up to stroke my back. I carefully stepsided her.

"Beautiful." I replied. Odette was District 4's escort. She was a small lady with bright pink hair, long pink nails, and sparkly pink lashes. She had gold tattoos down her arms and she wore big fluffy skirts with tiny waists and intricate bodices. She must have had work done, my mother had always said, because her chest was huge in comparison to the rest of her. Still, Odette didn't seem to mind her odd looks and I guessed by the time they were in the Capital I would find Odette's looks the least odd of all.

"Now, we're going to leave you both to be cleaned up, Honey and Pietro will have a ball with you two!" Odette squealed. "Such beautiful victors!" Odette stroked my bronze hair and I did my best not to grimace. Mags came up and squeezed my hand.

"Just put on a show. Flash a smile with that pretty face of yours and the Capital will be putty in your hands." Mags had told me earlier. I turned to Odette and flashed one of my best smiles. Odette's eyes grew big and she beamed.

"Oh the Capital will love you!" she gushed. She turned to Angeline and patted her cheek. "You too deary! Such beautiful hair and eyes! They'll think you're so pretty!"

Once we reached the Capital, we were shuffled off to be washed and then prepped by our prep team and stylist. Honey, my stylist, had lime green hair and couldn't stop gushing about how handsome and good looking I was. Apparently she was originally going to dress us up as fish but she decided to change our looks once she saw me and I ended up as a fisherman, with Angeline as a mermaid I had apparently caught. The whole theme was a bit dark for my taste but I let Honey dress me up, giving her the, what was becoming award winning, smile I had perfected on the train ride over.


End file.
